


Hal's Baby

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Age Play, Alcohol, Community: dckinkmeme, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Gossip, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After some strange questions from Hal, the Justice League starts to suspect Hal has a secret baby. What Hal has is Kyle Rayner.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

The thing about being both a superhero and a crime scene pathologist is that it made you a bit of a gossip, whether you meant to be or not. Barry generally tried not to be a busybody, but his body was literally busy thanks to the speedforce, and as a result he couldn’t really help it. The League cafeteria was one of the few places he didn’t have to worry about running his mouth and there being consequences. Especially when it came to idle gossip about his League coworkers. “You know,” Barry said, between bites of his blueberry muffin. “Hal might be trying to give me a run for my money as uncle of the year.” 

“What makes you say that?” J’onn asked even though he could easily look into Barry’s mind to find out. He also didn’t mention he had six or seven ‘Best Uncle Ever’ mugs from his niece M’gann, so Barry already had competition whether he knew it or not. 

“He was asking me for recommendations for cartoons that parents wouldn’t find boring to watch with their kids.” Barry devoured another blueberry muffin. “I figure he’s probably having his nieces and nephews over for a weekend soon.” 

“Now that you mention it,” Diana said, as if the thought had just occurred to her, “Hal asked me for advice with children recently. I found it slightly odd at the time,” she said. “And I’m not sure that I was able to give him a good answer. Donna is my sister, not my daughter, and Cassie lives with her own mother. Besides,” she added offhand as she bit into a pomegranate as if it were an apple, “I doubt the punishments we used in Themyscira would be appropriate or safe for a human child.” 

J’onn and Barry both paused for a second. “Probably not,” J’onn conceded. 

“I thought about recommending tying their wrists together,” Diana said, “But I figured that might not be appropriate for mortals-”

“Good call Diana,” Barry butted in, “that is very much so Not.” 

“So I ended up recommending he take away privileges” Diana went on as if Barry hadn’t said anything. She let out an almost nostalgic sigh. “I always hated not getting to ride Jumpa as a girl because I was in trouble.” 

Clark swept in, hair mussed up and a gooey purple stain covered part of the S on his chest. “Sorry,” he gestured to the stain. “Parasite.” He placed his tin Muppets Babies lunchpail on the table and moved to sit, carefully moving his cape out of the way. “What were y’all talking about?” 

“Hal’s new attempts to be a better uncle,” J’onn replied.

“He has asked both Barry and I for advice regarding children,” Diana expanded. 

“Hunh,” Clark said, face wrinkling together in confusion. 

“What?” Barry asked. 

“It’s just,” Clark said as he pulled out his peanut butter sandwich, “the other day he was asking me what diaper brands were good. If this was about one of his nieces or nephews wouldn’t he just use whatever brand his brothers use?” Clark shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“All of Jordan’s nieces and nephews are potty trained,” Bruce said, appearing from the shadows where presumably he had been eating his own lunch. 

“How would you even KNOW that?” Barry asked. 

“I’m Batman.” Bruce said simply. 

“Are we ever going to get a better answer than that?” Barry asked, rolling his eyes. 

Bruce let out a  _ hrumph  _ but didn’t answer.

“So the two of you suspect Hal has a child we don’t know about?” Diana asked, gesturing to Bruce and Clark. 

“Possibly multiple,” Bruce replied. “Jordan recently asked me what age I allowed my children to start having alcohol in the house. And I overheard,”

“Eavesdropped” Clark coughed.

“ _ Overheard _ him asking Queen how much privacy was too much privacy for a child. I suspect even Jordan isn’t stupid enough to treat a teenager like a baby or vice-versa.” 

“Hold on,” Barry said, practically spitting out the orange juice he had been sipping. “I could maybe believe Hal had one child I didn’t know about, but two? Impossible. I’m his best friend!”

“Actually, I believe that Hal considers John Stewart his best friend on the Justice League,” J’onn said mildly. Barry pouted at him. 

Diana put her face in her hands. “Hera bless me. Do you suspect he may believe in the whiskey in a baby bottle method?” 

Clark grimaced. “I think we should talk to him about this.” The other four nodded in agreement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hal dropped his keys and his ring in the bowl by the door and hung up his bomber jacket, wincing a little from the volume of the music blaring from the living room/kitchen of his apartment, where Kyle had set up his tablet and paints. He was always telling Kyle to turn it down, but he supposed it was better than Kyle having the music blaring through his headphones and making him deaf. He turned “Flagpole Sitta” down through his phone.  
  
He wandered into the living room, wondering what artistic fervor had taken Kyle over that he had ignored the last three texts Hal had sent him except to reply with a “k” to assure Hal he was alright and not kidnapped by Sinestro or something. Kyle was bent over his desk, black hair standing up at odd angles from running his hand through it. He was concentrating on his tablet, seemingly unaware that Hal had arrived home.  
  
Hal ruffled Kyle’s hair and looked over his shoulder. “Hey kiddo,” he said. “What’cha drawing?”  
  
“Just a commission,” Kyle replied, only twitching a little bit from surprise that Hal was behind him.  
  
On the tablet in front of him, a humanoid wolf was on all fours, giving the viewer a sultry look. The creature’s balls were swinging behind it’s knotted cock. Kyle was carefully rendering it’s puckered asshole with an expertise that showed he had done art like this many times. Hal only glanced at it before noticing the bottles littered on Kyle’s desk. There were empty plastic Coca-Cola bottles scattered among knocked over Mellow Corn bottles. _Really Kyle,_ Hal thought to himself, _this cheap shit?_  
  
“Are you supposed to drink without my permission?” Hal asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
“I’m twenty-six!” Kyle whined, turning in his chair to face Hal, face slightly flushed from how many whiskey-and-cokes he had already had that night. “I can drink what I want.”  
  
“I thought you were my baby boy,” Hal purred, reaching around Kyle to grab the baby bottle Kyle had been mixing his alcohol and soda into. It was a nice, big plastic bottle with a large rubber nipple and Sesame Street decals on it. Kyle squirmed in his seat. “Should babies drink booze without asking, young man?”  
  
Kyle fluttered his eye lashes and coyly bit his lip. “Are you going to spank me, Dad?” Hal had been surprised when they had started this part of their relationship that Kyle had wanted to call him Dad, not Daddy but he had to admit he found it just as, if not more, hot. Besides, whatever made Kyle more comfortable was more than alright with him. Kyle _had_ been the one to bring up this type of game in the first place.  
  
Hal thought back to the advice Diana had given him the other day, about taking away privileges. Normally he did spank Kyle, but Kyle loved being spanked and this was something he wanted to give the younger man an actual punishment for. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally encourage alcoholism with spankings. “Nope.”  
  
Kyle pouted up at Hal, eyes wide. “Please Dad? I really, really need one.” He stood up and threw his arms around Hal’s neck, biting his lip. “I was soooo bad, I should get spanked.”  
  
Hal resisted the urge to replace Kyle’s teeth with his own on that pink, plump lip. “Still no.” He slid his hand down Kyle’s back to the waist of his pants. “Take these off,” he tugged at the band of Kyle’s boxer-briefs. “When you’re bad you lose privileges. You just lost your right to Big Boy Undies.”  
  
Kyle sighed and didn’t hide how he rolled his eyes. He didn’t hide his hips rolling at the slight wedgie either. “Should I go get the underoos? And then I can have my spanking?”  
  
Hal grinned. “What did I just say, baby? No big boy undies, _at all_ , and absolutely no spanking.”  
  
Kyle’s flirtatious expression melted away into a full blown grumpy pout as he stomped his foot. “But Dad! Come on!” It wasn’t clear if he was begging not to be diapered or to be spanked. With Kyle, it was almost definitely both.  
  
“No but’s.” Hal paused before grinning and only barely not laughing at his own joke. “Except your diaper butt.”  
  
Kyle huffed and stomped his foot again at how bad the joke was.  
  
“Do you want your old man to carry you to your change, mister?” Reluctantly, Kyle nodded. Hal groaned a little as he settled him into his arms. He had to start remembering that he wasn’t thirty-five anymore and that the Lantern training regiment had actually put some weight on Kyle’s bones. Hal’s back and knees would not be thanking him in the morning.  
  
He carried Kyle into their shared bedroom and laid him on the bed. Their diaper bag was stored under the bed and Hal pulled it out with his foot as he started undoing Kyle’s pants. Kyle moved around to try to make it harder on Hal but Hal was used to Kyle being fussy. Kyle could even be fussy out in the field; him being fussy during a change was nothing. Hal pulled Kyle’s pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. Only then did he realize there was a tiny wet spot on Kyle’s underwear that certainly wasn’t precum.  
  
“Awww, you leaked without noticing,” Hal cooed, tickling Kyle’s sides under his shirt. “Messy baby really does need a diaper.”  
  
“Dad!” Kyle gasped, eyes started to water. But he did go still and compliant for Hal, except to inch his belly away from Hal’s fingers. He looked so ashamed of himself. It was adorable.  
  
Hal plopped the diaper bag by Kyle’s head and pulled out a disposable diaper adorned with pastel baby blocks, as well as the associated supplies. “You can choose between blocks and dinos next diaper,” Hal assured Kyle, rubbing at his tummy and pretending that was what had Kyle on the verge of tears, which Kyle appreciated.  
  
Hal wiped at Kyle’s cock with a baby wipe. It was half-hard from Kyle’s embarrassment and babying. Hal kissed Kyle’s nose while he powdered him, and blew a raspberry into the crook of his neck as he taped the diaper closed. Kyle giggled and barely seemed to notice he was already diapered until it crinkled under his butt. The diaper made it so Kyle couldn’t fully close his legs.  
  
“My baby Kyle,” Hal said fondly, eyes softening. He squeezed Kyle’s bum through the thick layer of padding.  
  
“Dad,” Kyle pouted without any malice to back it up before leaning up to kiss Hal deeply. He smiled wickedly when he pulled away. “I think I wanna make my diaper all sticky…” He pulled Hal’s hand down to feel his cock through the diaper.  
  
Hal grinned back. “I think your old man can indulge you,” he leaned down to capture Kyle’s lips in his again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hal was cornered by the majority of the Justice League leadership as soon as he walked into the League cafeteria. He looked to Kyle, who was already there, for explanation, but Kyle just shrugged looking confused. The last thing Hal wanted when he was going to eat was to be surrounded by Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter. Sure, he might choose to eat with Barry and J’onn but he was _not_ ready for whatever interrogation was about to happen.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a secret kid!” Barry exclaimed, looking so much like a kicked puppy that wanting to comfort him was at the forefront of Hal’s mind, before the confusion. What secret kid? What was Barry even talking about?

“Now, we just have some concerns,” Superman continued, wringing his cape in his hands- which he only did when he was more mild-mannered reporter than man of steel.

“Jordan, you’re a terrible father,” Batman interrupted from the half-shadowed spot he had wedged himself into. 

Hal tried to get a word in edgewise but was spoken over by Diana. “This is regarding some of the recent advice you have asked us for. Hal, you are our dear friend. You can trust us with changes in your secret identity.”

“Would it be easier if I went through your recent memories?” J’onn offered placatingly.

“First off, what a nice shade of black you’re wearing today Mr. Pot,” Hal jabbed a finger to Batman’s chest. Diana looked to J’onn for explanation and the Martian just shrugged. “Second off,” Hal continued. “It would not be, thank you very much! Third of all, if I had a secret kid why do you think you would have figured it out Barry?”

“Because I am your friend!” Barry insisted indignantly. “And I am a literal actual detective for my actual job I get paid real money for!”

“I thought you were a crime scene pathologist?” Clark asked, getting off topic.

“It’s close enough,” Batman defended him.

“Hal,” Diana said gently. “At least tell us, is it more than one child?”

Hal was about to respond when he heard an all too familiar giggle. He glared over at Kyle, who had his hands over his mouth to cover his laughter at Hal’s misfortune. Hal shot him his best ‘you’re in trouble young man’ glare, which had no effect.

“Listen,” Hal tried to explain. “I’m not really a dad-”

“Does the party concerned call you Dad or a variant of such?” J’onn urged, raising an eyebrow impossibly high. Stupid shapeshifters shifting their bodies to look more disappointed.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“When someone calls you Dad, you have certain responsibilities to them,” Clark said, puffing up his chest and standing a little taller. “Blood or not and if you want to be a father or not. _I_ learned that the hard way, Hal.” He looked so earnest and concerned that Hal wasn’t sure how to tell Clark it was a sex thing.

Kyle was howling with laughter from where he was eavesdropping. Hal put his hands on his hips. If he was going to go down, he was bringing Kyle down with him. “Kyle, why don’t you explain to the League what they’re confused about.

Kyle stopped laughing immediately and turned beet red.

“Wait a minute,” Barry said, quick on the uptake. “Is this a… you know…”

“A sex thing?” Batman clarified.

“Yup.”

“With him?” Clark gestured to Kyle.

“Yup,” Hal nodded smugly. “Kyle, get your ass over here.”

“My apologies for this misunderstanding,” J’onn said as Kyle marched himself over to where Hal was standing.

Hal pulled Kyle down so the younger man was bending over one of his arms. With his ring hand he conjured up an almost comically large paddle construct. Hal noticed Diana nod approvingly out of the corner of his eye.

“Dad!” Kyle whined, falling into his role in their dynamic easily, despite (or perhaps because of) their audience. “Please don’t punish me in front of Wonder Woman.”

“No dice, buckaroo.” The construct paddle glowed stronger as it came down on Kyle’s still covered ass.

“Ouch!”

The majority of the League decided to just walk away and never speak of this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say majority because Diana stayed to watch. I hope everyone had a fun time!!! XD XD <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> OP wanted Hal getting custody of Kyle Rayner and going to the league for advice. Considering Kyle got his ring when he was stumbling out of a bar and was at least 21 at the time, I assumed OP meant Hal 'got custody' of Kyle in an ageplay sense!


End file.
